


Dystychiphobia, It Was An Accident I Swear

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Phobia [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Tim needs a hug, lots and lots of hugs, mentions of the teen titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dystychiphobia, the fear of accidents, an excessive and irrational fear of accidents, a person who is suffering from this condition becomes obsessed with the idea that their actions will cause an accident or that it will somehow put them in harm’s way if that happens they feel powerless to prevent a potentially grim final outcome, experience feelings of extreme fear in contexts that would seem entirely safe to most people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dystychiphobia, It Was An Accident I Swear

\---

Phobia, a pathological fear. 

Dystychiphobia, the fear of accidents, an excessive and irrational fear of accidents, a person who is suffering from this condition becomes obsessed with the idea that their actions will cause an accident or that it will somehow put them in harm’s way if that happens they feel powerless to prevent a potentially grim final outcome, experience feelings of extreme fear in contexts that would seem entirely safe to most people

\---

People don't understand what it is that makes Tim plan things the way he does, the way he runs through the probabilities and statistics in his head, calculating the outcome of every action and the consequence of every move that he and the others make. 

The Titans are more understanding. They watch him plan and plan and plan, even for the littlest thing. Even when they're fighting they know he's still running through plans and fall back plans, making sure they don't get hurt or are hurt as little as possible. Even when something goes wrong, an accident happens, they know that Tim will be there making sure they get back alive. Making sure he saves them. 

Others call him obsessive and paranoid, not understanding the whispers in the back of his mind that remind him even the littlest mistake, one wrongly calculated move, one accident could bring his plans tumbling down around him, shattered and broken like the body of a friend falling in battle. 

Tim clings on to his plans like he clings on to his friends, adapting to ensure their survival even at the cost of his own life. 

Even sat eating pizza and laughing along with the others at Bart and Kon's antics, Tim's still calculating and observing and planning. It's the compulsive need to plan and ensure survival that makes Tim what to scream. 

The ever present fear of accidents and unforeseen events that makes the nails digging in to his palms as he twists his hands in to fists and the ache of his jaw as he grits his teeth against the buzzing in his mind that's screaming out against his otherwise quiet and controlled thoughts. 

Tim smiles despite the ache of his jaw and the pain in his palms. If he keeps planning and smiling and laughing along maybe it'll stop. Maybe he'll feel safe and calm and everything he knows he should. Maybe. 

\---


End file.
